


In It for The Long Run

by theinspiredginger



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Drabble, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Batman, Stiles is nervous, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship, Wedding Day Jitters, Wedding Fluff, derek is nervous, erica thinks stiles and derek are stupid, mentions of rebuilding the hale house, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinspiredginger/pseuds/theinspiredginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Tumblr Prompt: How about Sterek freaking out on the day of their wedding? Y’know Stiles being all hyperactive and freaking about it,annoying Scott :) </i>
</p>
<p>This is a quick little drabble of Stiles and Derek's Wedding Day. They're both nervous and need Erica and Scott to make them see sense. No angst, mainly fluff and a little crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In It for The Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> *AU as in no one’s dead (Allison? Alive. Boyd? Alive. Erica? Alive. Jackson? Not in London. You get the picture. Except Gerard. That bitch’s dead.) Also this is a just a quick drabble, and it’s unedited so all mistakes are my own/GoogleDocs

****

“This is a terrible idea. Scott, what kind of a best friend are you? How could you let me do this? Scott. Scott? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?” Stiles shouted behind his shoulder as he attempted yet again to tie his lilac bow tie. His fingers couldn’t keep still long enough to get the two pieces of silk in his hands let alone weave them into a neat bow.

 

“You specifically said that purple, or lavender, would go perfectly with charcoal.” Scott said as he walked in from the closet carrying the matching vest.

 

“First of all, it’s not lavender, it’s lilac. I don’t know the difference, but according to Lydia it’s big. Second of all, that is not what I’m currently freaking out about!” Stiles continued to struggle with the damn tie before Scott walked over and did it for him.

 

“You’re not seriously getting cold feet are you?” Scott said dismissively, his mouth quirking up into a smirk because the idea was just that ridiculous.

 

“No, of course not! But what if Derek is? What if I walk down that damn aisle and he’s up there and he’s so not down for spending the rest of his life with all…this,” Stiles panically waved his arms gesturing to himself, “but he can’t figure his shit out because he’s all emotionally constipated and it gets down to the damn ‘I do’s and he’s like well I don’t. Like SCOTT.” Scott rolled his eyes so hard he practically fell over. “Please, Scott. Can you just go talk to him and see if he’s rethinking everything? Tell him it’s okay if he wants…tell him I’m giving him an out. Just go talk to him. Use your little werewolf powers and feel him out. Out, not up. Got it? Scott. Scott. Scott.”

“You’re joking.” Stiles stared at him like a deer in the headlights. “Oh my god, really?” Scott’s annoyed tone was evident. “You’re actually insane.” He sighed heavily, “Fine. I’ll be right back.” Scott shook his head as he walked out the bedroom. He could still hear Stiles excited “I LOVE YOU, SCOTT!” through the closed door.

 

****

 

Scott knocked on the sturdy wooden door to Derek’s bedroom. He momentarily thought back to Derek carrying said door with Stiles laughing and balancing on top. Scott couldn’t help the smile, nor the roll of eyes, when he remembered Stiles singing, “Then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard. Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood. I’m swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big—”

 

“STILES!” Derek had practically growled.

 

Scott was laughing silently as he knocked on the door once more. Rebuilding the Hale house had brought them all closer together, sometimes maybe too close, Scott thought to himself.

 

Erica opened the door, her blonde hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail, the curls cascading over her shoulder. She smiled wide.

 

“Thank fucking god.” She beamed. “He’s freaking out and wants me to go talk to Stiles and tell him to call it all off because he’s just certain Stiles doesn’t actually love him.”

 

“Well, then I’m sure you can guess why I’m here.”

 

“Stiles, too?” Scott nodded. They both shook their heads and groaned. “Switch?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Scott highfived Erica on her way out and he slipped through the door. “Derek?” He called out.

 

“Scott, get in here.” Derek was standing with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, thoroughly wrinkling his shirt. “Does Stiles…does he want to…call it off?”

 

“No, dumbass. He’s freaking out though because he thinks you do.” Derek looked surprised at that.

 

“What? Why would he think that?” 

 

“I don’t know because he has anxiety, he’s a spaz, and he’s under the impression that even though you’ve spent the last five years together in a committed relationship that the word wedding is going to send you running.”

 

Derek was quiet, staring at his shoes.

 

“Derek.” He looked up. “Stiles lets you have the last of the cereal. And if your rerun of Law & Order that’s 10 years old that you’ve seen more than ten times conflicts with his new episode of Brooklyn 99, he makes sure yours records. He watches hair tutorials so that he can eventually braid your guys’ future daughter’s hair. He nags you for eating junk food because he doesn’t want you to get High Cholesterol. He’s in this for the long run.”

 

Derek let out a deep breath. 

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to the end of that aisle.”

 

***

 

“BATMAN!” Erica pounded her fist on the door. “OPEN UP!” Erica could hear his bare feet pad on the floor then saw door handle turn.

 

“Erica!” She smirked at his jubilance, but could also detected the erratic beat of his heart.

 

“A little puppy tells me you’re being an idiot?” Erica frowned disapprovingly. “Derek loves you, stupid.

 

“I know, but like the rest of his life is a long time to deal with me.”

 

“That’s true for everyone that isn’t Derek Hale. You are a lot to deal with. You’re crazy, hyperactive, you talk non stop, you’re the damn Energizer Bunny. But Derek loves that. He loves that you can’t sit down without bouncing your leg, and he can watch you zone-out for hours. You’re his mate, Stiles. Like you guys are literally each other’s soul mates. You’ve already proved to be his anchor, and you both have risked your lives for each other. I mean if you keep risking your lives, I’ll slaughter you both…just a forewarning.

"But, I mean you’ve already been married practically since we were in high school. You guys definitely fought like it.” Erica chuckled and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “You guys are the couple of the century. You’ve stayed together through dealing with witches, the aftermath of the darach, Peter as the absolute worst in-law, vampires, harpies, pack rivalries, and god fucking knows what I’m leaving out. Like marriage? That’s nothing.”

Stiles laughed, and combed his fingers through his hair.

 

“Your heartbeat’s cool, but I know you’ve figured out how to fake that before. Are you all good?”

 

“Yeah. I think my nerves got the best of me.”

 

“You were being stupid, is what happened. Now, put your fucking shoes on. The ceremony starts in like…well…like now.” There was a knock at the door.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff’s voice called out. “I think we’re up.”

 

***

The purple and white flowers were strewn through the trees and lined up to the altar made of white oak branches. The pack, while all officially a part of the wedding party, were not lined up on both sides. Allison proclaimed herself as the flower girl and spread out the beautiful petals. Sheriff gave away Stiles, and Cora gave away Derek in a tear jerking moment. Scott and Boyd were the Best Men, and Erica and Isaac brought up the rings. Of course, Lydia had planned the entire wedding and Jackson pretended that he minded paying for most of it, even though a majority of the time he was convincing Stiles to pick the higher end options. The front rows were filled with the pack and several roses for Stiles’ mother and Derek’s family.

 

Stiles clasped Derek’s hands in his and couldn’t help the smile that encompassed his face, no matter how much it hurt his cheeks and jaw, when he said “I do.” Derek was teary eyed the entire time, and punctuated his two words by squeezing Stiles’ hands a little too tight.


End file.
